


Right under his nose

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Cliche [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's got a secret Admirer. Jim's got a secret. A fun time is about to be had by all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right under his nose

  
It was a Monday morning when the first ‘gift’ was discovered. On Jim’s desk in the bullpen sat an arrangement of roses. Blair seemed stunned and Jim calmly searched for the card.

  
“Wow Jim, somebody really likes you a lot!” H smirked as Jim came up with the card. But instead of seeing Jim’s name scrawled across the envelope, Blair was in its place.

  
“What the hell…” The young man took the envelope and opened it carefully, sliding the card out and opening that as well to read its contents.

  
 _“To the Professor to be… Don’t allow the rude and inconsiderate fumbling of the usual Tom, Dick and Harry’s in the world put you off your search for true love. Sincerely…”_ The grad student stood stunned as he re-read the words over and over for a minute or two.

  
“Sincerely… who? You telling me there’s no signature, Hairboy?” H smirked as he read over the kid’s shoulder.

  
“No… no signature… odd the way it was phrased…” Blair sat in his usual seat behind Jim’s desk.

  
“What, you mean the guys names? You been dating guys again, kid?” Joel was now in the room gazing at the flowers and reading the card. Jim glared sharply at the former bomb squad captain. So Taggert knew about Blair’s dating practices? This could be valuable information later on.

  
“Yeah, a couple… three to be exact… Thomas, Dixon and Harold.” Blair cast a piercing gaze at Jim, then transferred it to everyone else around him, finally softening it when he came back to Joel.

  
“Tom, Dick and Harry… that fits… so who knew your dates?” H sat in a chair, straddling it backwards with his arms relaxed over the neck rest.

  
“Anyone could have figured it out… hell, Harold all but smirked at the knowledge of how my first two dates turned out… there’s no telling who this could be.” Blair was looking vaguely disconcerted about that thought and Jim felt that it was time to move on.

  
“Right, let’s go Sandburg, cases don’t solve themselves around here.” And with that, they were gone. Joel looked over the roses and counted them. H stood next to him, watching…

  
“Well?”

  
“Three dozen… one for each of the failures…” Joel smiled faintly.

  
“You got any idea who it is, Joel?” H asked anxiously.

  
“Oh yeah… I think I do… and NO you do not need to know.” Joel turned on his heel and headed out of the bullpen, stopping by Rhonda’s desk and asking her to look after the arrangement for Blair.

  


o-O-o

  
It was Tuesday when the next gift arrived. This time it was a slim box, barely big enough to contain something akin to jewelry. Black velvet wrapped with a gold ribbon, it sat on Blair’s desk at the University. The anthropologist was very much taken aback until it was explained to him by one of his assistants that it was delivered that morning. He noticed the card after he picked up the box. Reading the card, he smiled warmly.

  
 _“Dearest Blair, please accept this token of adoration. No matter where your heart leads you, you should have some love in your life. Sincerely…”_

  
“Looks like my mystery… whoever… is at it again,” he mused aloud as he opened the gold ribbon and then the box. There, nestled in soft white velvet lay a silver chain and a Star of David pendent. Blair fairly gasped aloud. Holding it out of the box and letting the sunlight that filtered through the dirty windows, tall shelves and stacks of boxes glint off its polished surface, Blair was amazed that anyone would buy him a gift as… extravagant as this. Who ever was giving these gifts understood some of his reluctance to accept a religion. The pendent was very understated and the chain was long enough to hide under his shirt should he so choose… it was a perfect gift to remind him that though he chose to ignore his heritage with the belief that all religions were equal and that there was no real choice, the choice had been made for him long ago by his name alone. He felt… humbled… that someone understood him so well. Not many people did.

o-O-o

  
The third gift arrived on Wednesday and this time it was delivered to Simon’s desk. Jim had acted suspicious of the necklace when Blair had shown it to him but didn’t say anything when he saw the chain around Sandburg’s neck the next morning or felt the cold of the pendent through the kid’s shirts. Although he wanted very much to crow with delight, he kept his facial features neutral… or as much as he could.

  
The package that the gift came in was brightly wrapped and came with the expected card which Blair took immediately and opened without a thought of preserving any evidence or whatever. It’s not like this person was a stalker and to be honest, the advances were not unwelcome at this moment.

  
 _“Dearest Angel, Something to help reveal those beautiful blue eyes to the world. Sincerely…”_

  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me with this claptrap.” muttered Simon as Blair opened the festively wrapped box. Inside were three silver tail cuffs. Blair’s eyes went wide.

  
“What the hell are those, Sandburg?” asked Simon. Clearly he was intrigued. Blair removed one of the cuffs and snagged his hair into a tail, quickly slipping the tie in place and securing the cuff to cover the tie. It held the tail at the nap of his neck in a very stylish way.

  
“Tail cuffs… three of them… wow…” Blair beamed as Simon inspected the hair gear.

  
“Looks like someone knows exactly what you need, Kid.” Simon glanced at Jim, who shrugged and headed out of the office, a slight smirk on his face. Yes, that had to be the best gift so far… but he could do better… much better… and this next gift would set him up for the ultimate gift.

  


o-O-o

  
Thursday was the day of all days. Blair had several things at the university to deal with early in the morning and then helped Jim with paperwork in the afternoon; couple that with a hit and run that happened right in front of them on the way home, by the time the two men arrived home, Blair was about ready to drop. Jim, too, from the looks of things. As the two reached the third floor landing, Jim was the first to notice the small card stuck in the door jamb. Across it was the now familiar font bearing Blair’s name.

  
“Hey Chief… your secret admirer is at it again.” He handed the card over to the younger man before opening the door to the loft and shuffling in. Blair followed him, opening the card and slipping his pack off his shoulder in one fluid movement.

  
“Why is he reducing himself to a card?” Blair muttered as he opened the card and read the contents to himself. His breathing hitched slightly, almost imperceptibly, but Jim caught it.

  
“What does it say?” The cop came to stand behind his partner and read with him.

  
 _“Beautiful one, Turn your radio onto your favorite station at 8 tonight and be ready for a treat. Sincerely…”_

  
“Ok, well that was short, sweet and… to what point?” Jim gave Blair a perplexed grimace. Blair shrugged his shoulders but stepped over to the stereo and tuned it to one of his favorite, all encompassing stations. Jim glanced at the clock and realized with a start that it was nearly 8 pm. He pulled a couple of beers from the fridge and sat on the couch, handing one to Blair. The younger man smiled lightly and accepted it. Just then, the radio squawked with the voice of the D.J.

  
 _“Hey, this one goes out to Blair… from his Secret Love… with a message to be delivered at the end… enjoy this Blair… seems serious to me…”_

  
The song came on then, and Blair sat back on the couch to receive his gift.

  
 _Day after day, I must face a world of strangers  
Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong  
It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to  
Who will always care, you're always there_

 _When there's no gettin' over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you_

 _So many times when the city seems to be  
Without a friendly face, a lonely place  
It's nice to know that you'll be there if i need you  
And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile_

 _When there's no gettin' over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you_

 _Touch me and I end up singing  
Trouble seems to up and disappear  
You touch me with the love you're bringing  
I can't really lose when you're near  
When you're near, my love_

 _If all my friends have forgotten half their promises they're not unkind, just  
Hard to find  
One look at you and I know  
That I must learn to live without the rest  
I've found the best_

 _When there's no gettin' over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you_

 _When there's no gettin' over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you_

  
With the song complete, the D.J. returned with the final part of his mission.

  
 _“That was The Carpenters with ‘I Won't Last a Day'. Blair, your Secret Admirer is extending an invitation to you for dinner. Nothing else at this time… Consider it a typical first date for now. If your answer is yes… you can meet at Antonio’s at this time tomorrow night… Now, this next song…”_

  
The D.J.’s voice droned on as Blair sat back in thought. Jim stood and turned off the stereo, watching his friend for a moment, letting him have his silence. After about five minutes, the cop finally spoke up.

  
“So, what are you going to do?”

  
The anthropologist flicked his gaze to his friend. “I’d be crazy to meet this person… I’d be a fool not to try…”

o-O-o

  
Friday was a very big day, full of the most boring work. Mostly paperwork, starting at the University and ending at the station. Jim kept his eyes on his roommate, waiting for the man to slow down enough to talk to. He never really got that chance. Before too long, it was time to go home and the minute Blair stepped through the door, he was in his room and then in the bathroom to prepare for his mysterious date. Jim smiled quietly to himself as he jogged up the stairs to his bedroom and into the closet.

  
He kept one ear on his roommate and came down the stairs when the younger man came into the living area. The previous nights that Blair had dressed for an evening with a man, Jim had been hard pressed to keep from taking the man in his arms and snarling at anyone daring to remove him. Tonight was… no different. Blair had his hair pulled back in one of the tail cuffs that he had received before and was dressed to kill. Jim swallowed quietly.

  
“You… um… you look good Chief…” The detective had the good sense not to blush at his stumbling words. Blair smiled.

  
“Thanks… I better go soon… don’t want her… or him… to be left waiting.”

  
“How are you getting there?” Jim reached to pull his wallet out of his back pocket.

  
“I have money for a cab there and back and I managed to snag some cash out of the ATM for dinner. At least this person told me ahead of time where we were going. Makes it easier to prepare.” Blair smiled as he pulled his jacket from the rack and slipped it on. “Don’t wait up, Big guy. I’ll tell you all about it later!”

  
Jim nodded as he watched his roommate leave the loft and set out on his adventure. He listened as Blair descended the stairs to the street, called for a cab, and was driven away. Then the big man rushed to his room for his clothing. He did NOT want to be late!

  


o-O-o

  
Blair reached the restaurant on time and was shown to the table furthest from the regular patronage. Private and secluded, Blair felt as if there was no one else in the restaurant. He felt himself bouncing in anticipation. He was going to meet the mysterious one, the man or woman responsible for the roses and the other gifts. Each gift was something that Blair would have loved. It was as if this person knew Blair almost as well as he knew himself.

  
He was wearing the Star of David around his neck and it hung down in front of his shirt to be seen by all. He wasn’t hiding himself tonight. He wanted to be open and honest with his mystery person. His hair was pulled back to show off his fresh face and bright eyes. He tapped his foot impatiently. He wasn’t sure if he should order a wine or an appetizer. Just as he was about to look for a waiter, one appeared with breadsticks, a bottle of wine and a plate of bruschetta. The bread was broken in half and placed in a basket next to the bruschetta. The wine was opened and poured for him, the bottle left on the table. The waiter bowed once before leaving.

  
“Well, ok then…” Blair glanced around, slightly bemused. He shrugged before sipping the wine. At least now he knew. He glanced around for a menu, but found none… this didn’t bode well for him financially. He was beginning to get a bit nervous when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He didn’t have time to turn before he felt hands in his hair removing the tail cuff and freeing his curly locks. A heated breath next to his ear whispered to him.

  
“You may look younger with it back, but I love to see it free like this.” Blair closed his eyes slowly, taking in the voice and fitting it to everyone he knew. His breath stopped for a moment.

  
“Jim…” His eyes popped open again and he stared at the man… the decidedly sexy, gorgeous man… sitting across from him at the table. “What are you…?”

  
“Figure it out, Einstein… You got a brain… use it…” Jim’s words were spoken with a dangerously sexy lilt and Blair had to close his eyes again for fear of passing out. How had the man known… how had he guessed that Blair was attracted to him? It was the reason he had started dating men again. After Maya’s deceit, Blair finally turned and took a better look at his ‘Friend’, finding love and compassion in those soft blue eyes. But he was afraid that Jim would never see him as any great prize, so the young man had chosen to date others, to see if he could find a suitable substitute. He should have known better.

  
Perhaps Jim hadn’t figured it out. Perhaps Blair’s dating had clued the big Sentinel in that Blair was looking for something that he couldn’t find in women. Whatever the case, Blair knew that it had been Jim sending the roses, the pendant and the tail cuffs. All of the young man’s gifts had come from his roommate and he really should have known. After all, who knew him better than his partner and best friend, his only real friend?

  
“Jim, how long have you… planned this?” Ok, so Blair didn’t really want to know the answer to the question he REALLY wanted to ask… at least not right now.

  
“Not long… I was worried that you would be too cautious after the last three bozos had screwed things up.” Jim glanced at the approaching waiter, then deliberately turned his eyes back to Blair, signaling his desire to continue the discussion uninterrupted. “I was almost afraid you were ready to move on. Skip back through girls again.”

  
Blair nodded as they picked at the appetizer. "You managed those gifts pretty neatly."

  
Jim smiled. He knew there was something else on Blair's mind, but allowed the younger man the distraction, keeping the wait staff at bay and the conversation easy.

  
Finally, Blair's blue eyes pinned Jim's own icy blues. "Why me?" he asked softly as he watched the big man over the rim of his wine glass. Jim swallowed his own mouth full of wine and sighed.

  
“Blair… I have wanted you for some time now… but have been afraid to say anything about it… We have been… sort of dating, for the last year and a half. You buy things for me, I buy things for you. We share meals and watch movies together. We go shopping together and we really do have several things in common with each other, if you sit down and look at it.”

  
Blair smiled but understood that Jim wasn’t finished, so he motioned for the other man to proceed. Jim nodded.

  
“Watching you leave with those guys, I realized that there was a chance for me to show you the love that… well frankly, it’s more than love… its respect and understanding as well… I really do love, respect and understand you. And you understand me, you respect me… and I hope… you love me as well?” Jim trailed off, staring at Blair expectantly.

  
The young man smiled. “Jim, I do understand you… and I respect you… and I love you.”

  
The bigger man smiled with him and relaxed visibly. Blair sat in thought for a moment. Things that had happened over the last week finally began to make sense. “The roses were an apology from all good males for the rude behavior of the three failures.”

  
Jim nodded once. Blair mirrored his actions and continued. “The Pendant was a gift of respect. Respect of my family name and the possibility of religious practice.”

  
Another nod shared between the two men. “The hair accessories were a gift of understanding that I am an individual…”

  
“A unique individual who required unique gifts to match his personality and style.” Jim grinned at Blair’s open mouthed astonishment. “Watch it there, Chief, don’t want to catch flies.”

  
“And the song?”

  
“That was my act of explanation to you, my showing of love and affection.” Jim ducked his head quietly. “Because I do love you, Blair… very much…”

  
At that moment, Blair wanted to launch himself into the man’s arms. Jim loved him… loved him so much as to give him a string of gifts that appealed to him aesthetically as they stimulated him intellectually! Jim really did understand him. Better than anyone else ever had.

  
Blair glanced at the nearly empty plate of bruschetta and the half-empty basket of bread-sticks. "Jim, I'm... full," he said with a slight grin. "How about we get on with the next order of business for our date?"

  
The big buff cop raised one eyebrow and gave a slight smirk as he stood. "Full? I doubt that." He paid the check though and helped Sandburg from his chair, then led him out to the truck which they both climbed into. “Next… we talk…”

  
“Um… didn’t we just do that?” Blair was confused. Did Jim just explain all of that to now say that something was wrong?

  
“We talked about the gifts… we talked about our feelings…” Jim tossed a mischievous glance in his Guide’s direction. “Now we talk about preferences.”

  
Blair smiled deeply. “About damn time, Man. About time indeed.”


End file.
